The present invention relates to a ski boot, particularly of the rear-entry type.
In such types of currently known boots the problem is felt of allowing the forward flexing of the leg while skiing.
For this purpose, ski boots are known which are provided, at the foot instep region, with a transverse slot whereto are associated one of more movable sliders: this slot allows the front quarter to bend during the flexing phase, but the tibia rests on said quarter in a region which, during this phase, is reduced to a point, since the rotation of said quarter does not coincide with the natural rotation of the leg.
This situation causes concentrated pressures and therefore pain at the tibia.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, it is known to provide on the front quarter, at its upper end, a slot along an axis of the shell.
During flexing, the flaps of the slot divaricate, allowing the tibia to advance, but even this solution is not free from disadvantages since, though the maximum pressure area at the upper part of the flaps of the slot, is divided into two parts, these parts still remain a concentrated area of support for the tibia which still cause pain to the skier.